X-Men Evolution Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the official style guide that is to be followed for the articles. Unless otherwise stated, the rules must be followed without exception. Articles Articles should have the following elements: * The first appearance of the article's title within the text should be in bold type, as should the first appearance of common alternate names. These should all appear in the introductory paragraph of the article. * Words that are themselves titles of additional articles should be linked only on their first occurrence in each article section. Naming articles There are several rules to article names on . * Article names should be written in sentence case, except for episode titles and proper names, which should be written in title case. * Article names should be singular, e.g. "Human" not "Humans". Plural titles are acceptable only in the case of groups with a plural name, e.g. the Bumblebees. * Articles about characters should avoid the honorific, unless it is an integral part of the name (if the character is known by the title), e.g. "Amanda Spence" not "Dr. Spence", but "Mister Freeze" not "Freeze". Perspective Articles on are one of two types: * In-universe: Articles should be written as if this was the real world. In particular, sentences should not refer to real world articles such as episodes or comic book issues. In-universe articles cover everything depicted within the series, including characters, locations, objects, and the timeline. * Real world: Article should be written from "our" perspective. This includes all articles about episodes, comic book issues, actors, and staff. Usage and spelling Style and language Formal use of language is mandatory on all any article. Articles on aim to be as encyclopedic and authoritative as possible, and this is not possible without appropriate use of language. For example, "Robin's awesome fighting skills" is not appropriate. "Robin is considered the most highly trained and experienced member of the Team" is appropriate. Spelling American spelling is preferred on all mainspace articles on , on any template transcribed on articles, and on all official announcements. This is because Young Justice is a show produced by Americans, and the fact that all material about Young Justice has been produced in the United States. Users' local spellings may however be used on any talk page or user page. Tense For real world articles, whatever tense guidelines apply on Wikipedia will apply here. However, there are some policies that must be noted for in-universe articles. * Past tense must be used on any event articles, or sections of any in-universe article detailing past events, e.g. History sections. For example, "Rogue joins the Team" is incorrect on any in-universe article. It should be "Rogue joined the Team." * Present tense must be used on any location, creature and character article, where this does not conflict with the above guideline on sections of articles detailing past events. Character articles Character template * The infobox should only contain canon information, i.e., information stated or seen on-screen, or confirmed off-screen. This is in accordance with our conjecture policy. * Unknown information (real names, voice actors, relatives, etc.) should be omitted. Article body * The first instance of a character's codename (including former codenames, if a character has used more than one), as well as the first instance of their proper name(s) should be in bold type. * Only information from the Young Justice should be included in the main article, with relevant DC Comics information in an appropriate "Background in other media" section. Sections A character article should contain the following sections, in order, where relevant. Not all sections are likely to be relevant for all characters, and empty sections can be excluded. * One to two sentences summarizing the subject of the article. This section should come before any section headings. ::Gambit (real name Remy) is a member of Magneto's Brotherhood, and the protégé of Magneto. * Personality — character's personality traits. * Physical appearance — character's detailed physical description. * History — character's detailed history. * Powers and abilities — describe the character's powers and special abilities. This section may be omitted if the character has no special powers or abilities. * Equipment — describe the character's specialized equipment. This section may be omitted if the character doesn't use any specialized equipment. * Relationships — a short description of the character's relationship with others. * Appearances — production list of the character's appearances in a bulleted list. Use Appear. (If the list is too long, consider using ) * Background in other media — this section is for out-of-universe information, notes on production or non-canon information. This section may be omitted where no information exists. * External links — a section for any links to well-known fan sites, or other sites with information on the character. * References — a section to include . * (no heading, place categories at the end of the article; preferably alphabetized) Episode articles Episode Template * This template should appear at the top of the episode page (when creating a new page), before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of a section, please leave it blank. Sections Episode pages should contain the following sections (and subsections) in order. Where they have quotation marks around them, the precise wording should be followed. * Brief, real world prospective synopsis. For example, "Strategy X". * Summery — the official press release summary. * Synopsis — a detailed synopsis of the episode from an in-universe perspective. * Title — a short explanation of the episode title's significance. * Cast and characters — a complete billings list as per the episode's closing credits. The following table should be used as an example: * Continuity — for references to other episodes/issues. * Trivia — pertinent trivia pertaining to the episode. It can be both in or out of universe. Please avoid stating the obvious. * Goofs — this is where errors can be placed, including animation inconsistencies, as well as character/information inconsistencies with other episodes/issues. * Cultural references — allusions to real world culture. * Questions — unanswered questions derived from the main plot of the episode. Once they get answered in future episodes, they should be moved to the "Answered questions" or "Partially answered questions" subsections with a side note linking to the episode in which they were answered. * Quotes — this section should use the appropriate template. For an example of this template in use, check "Targets". Also note that character names should be linked upon first appearance, as in the example. * References — a section to include . Images * A picture is better than no picture. Where an article has only one image, do not remove this image, even if it doesn't conform to these guidelines, unless you replace it or the image is a copyright violation. * Images that are not part of an info box should have a caption (use the "thumb" function in the image tag). :See also: :Images Info boxes Images in a character's info box should be: - 188px Character models Character models should only be used if no clear screenshot exists (some characters with only cameo appearances fall into this category). Source format On the file page itself, use Filebox properly filled out. Other notes * Speculation may not be added to any article, as per X-Men Evo page. * Canon-in-Training (everything that is stated off-screen by the show's creators) needs to be referenced and wrapped around with CIT until it gets confirmed in-universe. See also * :Policy * :Images